epic_rap_battles_of_alienryfandomcom-20200213-history
Gravattack vs. Molestache
Gravattack vs. Molestache is the sixth rap battle of season 4, and is the twenty-fourth battle overall. Characters *Gravattack *Molestache *Bloxx *Bullfrag *Kickin Hawk Lyrics Gravattack Do I really gotta fight this thing? He looks like a version of the Lorax from Beijing. One of Ben's several useless forms. Your teeth couldn't even help to chew yourself out of a dorm. You're a disgrace to the Omnitrix and Omniverse. I'll use my powers to gravitate you out of the universe. Molest-stache is more like it. Beat you with a hatchet till you admit to no powers. This rap is mine, just ask PD's flowers. What's your purpose in this show? I'll rap you out until ya know who runs and ties it like a bow. Molestache Rapping against mustache power was your first must-ache. Crush you harder than Fistrick just before dawn break. If you're so powerful how come I can get to more places than you? You got the power of something that is like a book overdue. All but one of your appearances were accidental. From the way you smile, you got bad dental. Using you proves Ben to be mental. You got off with a bad start, I got a mustache temple. You got no value, butter or sentimental. Join the Molestache army and you'll be glad you did. The rest of your appearances were rapid-ed. Your old name weighed like a planet due to stupidity. Let water fall on you, give you Gravitons of turbidity. Bloxx I'm here to settle this rap. Just to prove nobody gives a crap about a planet or a Lorax in a hazmat. Let's start with you, Gravattack. Lookin like someone dropped a knick-knack. You got a molten core that should be hidden. But I guess you can't do that cause you're stupid as Joe Biden! And Molestache, take you down without a bash. Being in this battle was YOUR must-ache! And now you can't even retake, partake or opaque! Bullfrag Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit. I'm a beat the rap just like I'm Xzibit. Beat all you phony alien homies for being the most unoriginal things. I'ma search up all you're original versions on Bing. Ax, meet Graviton, Minecraft, Lorax. That's what each of you are. Spit raps till you're covered with Incursion tar. Make you all worse, then laugh hardy-har har. Kickin Hawk I'm the chicken with the hawk, make YOU go bawk bawk. You can't beat me, I'm the cock of the walk. Kicked butt literally. So you cannot beat me. I have the power to spin all three of you out. You are the spiders, and I'm the water spout. Making villains shake since they aired Outbreak. Make no Molestache "must-ache". You two need appearance changes. You need to go jump off of a tower. And overall, you need to master some serious power! Trivia *This is the first battle to have five verses, and to have 3 other characters come in who are not in the title. *This battle's lyrics are based on the thirty-third Epic Rap Battle of History, Rasputin vs. Stalin. Other *Gravattack vs. Molestahce (Meanings)